


Where We Belong

by MaximusMeridian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Canon Typical Time Travel Shenanigans, Endgame Fix-It, Hated the ending so I made my own, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusMeridian/pseuds/MaximusMeridian
Summary: Before returning the stones to their place in time, Steve thinks he knows what he wants. But a walk down memory lane makes him realize his feelings. Hopefully, Bucky feels the same.In other words, Steve's ending in Endgame fucking sucked. So I fixed it!





	1. Chapter 1

When Steve first mentioned the idea… Bucky was stunned. They were sitting in a hotel room in New York, mostly because neither of them had wanted to be around Tony’s wife and daughter. There was only so much comfort you could give before they just needed to grieve.

“Come by me with that again, Rogers?” Bucky asked, looking up at him slowly and, a bit annoyed, pushing his hair out of his face.

Steve took a deep breath before repeating quietly. “I’m bringing the stones back tomorrow. I volunteered.”

“I got that part.” Bucky nodded, waving his right hand in a sort of “get on with it” gesture.

“I’m thinking about going back. And staying.” Steve explained, glancing up at Bucky with a nervousness that seemed so out of place of Steve’s face. Then again, so did the sadness, the weary weight that seemed like it had taken permanent residence on his features.

“You want to go back… and stay.” Bucky repeated quietly. “Why?”

Steve gave a half-hearted shrug before explaining. “Losing Tony… it made me think. What he had… the wife and kid, the little cabin away from the world. Could be nice, right? I mean, all I’ve had since coming out of the ice was Captain America… I’m never me. Hell, I don’t remember who me is anymore.”

“Yeah, but…” Bucky faltered. “You’re talking about going back to a world you don’t know anymore. You’re talking about dropping everything you know and starting over. What, what would you even do if you went back?”

“I still owe Peggy a dance.” Steve answered quietly. “Could go find her. See where that goes?”

Bucky frowned, obviously confused. “You want to risk everything on a dame you knew a couple of months? During a war?”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “I gotta start somewhere, Buck. That’s as good a start as any.”

Bucky dropped his head, grateful now for his hair to cover his face as he tried to process this.

Five years alone after the snap had beaten Steve down. He wasn’t the strong cocky kid from Brooklyn anymore. He was a tired old man who was tired of losing people.

“Why tell me?” Bucky asked, not bothering to lift his gaze. “Why not just… stay? Let us think it was a screw missing in the machine?”

“Because over ninety years ago, this kid in Brooklyn was sitting next to me in a hospital room and promised that he was with me til the end of the line.” Steve answered, his voice growing softer.

“Meant every word of it too.” Bucky promised. “I still do.”

“I know.” Steve assured. “But Buck… I seem the end of the line. There’s a chance for me to get off this shitty train and I, I’m having a hard time figuring out why I shouldn’t take it.”

Bucky lifted his head, using every ounce of self-control he had to speak without his voice breaking with the panic he felt bubbling up in his throat.

“You’re asking me to make the choice for you, Steve. And I’m not going to.” Bucky made his answer as short and sweet as he could. “If this is what you need, Steve… I’m not the guy who’s going to stop you. You’ve been busting your ass for everyone else your entire life. I think you’re allowed one selfish act if you want to take it.”

Steve let out one heavy breath, something between a sigh and a scoff. “Would you be alright?”

Bucky smiled, faking his old confidence as best as he could. “Course I will. Made it this far. And you’ll be taking all the stupid with you, so it’s not like I could do anything.”

Steve smiled, his blue eyes catching the light unnaturally. _Because he’s trying not to cr_ y… Bucky realized, reaching out and squeezing Steve’s knee comfortingly.

“Go be selfish.” Bucky encouraged. “Get married to the gorgeous red head. Have a dozen blue eyed babies. You know where to find me if you’re still around in ’24.”

Steve’s lip seemed to shake and tears were actually welling up now. “Buck…”

“If this is your stop, pal… take it.” Bucky encouraged. “Don’t worry about me and everyone else for a change. Worry about Steve Rogers.”

Steve nodded mutely, reaching out suddenly and pulling Bucky into a tight hug.

With his face hidden in Steve’s shoulder, Bucky let himself drop the façade, his own tears spilling over at the idea of losing Steve.

They’d gone through so much. The Soldier, the Accords… Wakanda, Thanos… and Bucky still didn’t get to keep Steve. He just had to lose him again.

“Thank you, Bucky.” Steve whispered, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Bucky’s head.

Bucky nodded, turning his face toward Steve’s neck and bringing his arms up to wrap around Steve in return. He grabbed handfuls of the shirt the blonde was wearing, clutching him close like a life line.

The idea of coming back to Steve is how he broke through the soldier’s programming… Being able to protect Steve, to stand beside him shoulder to shoulder again was how he survived in Wakanda. Through all the treatments and recovery tactics… It always came back to Steve.

And now, here he was… finally as close as Bucky wanted him… and it was all because he was leaving.

 _It was so unfair_.

“You should probably get to sleep.” Bucky finally whispered, though he made no move to pull away. “Tomorrow is gonna be a long ass day.”

“Yeah…” Steve said quietly, sniffling lightly before slowly pulling away. He gave Bucky a smile and asked, “You want to crash here tonight? Like the good old days.”

Bucky smiled fondly at the memory. “Yeah. I think I can do that.”

They were both a lot bigger than they’d been back in the forties… but the queen sized bed was also a lot bigger than Steve’s crappy twin had been.

Like two puzzle pieces, they settled back into their old places, Steve with his forehead pressed against Bucky’s chest, and Bucky with his arm draped over Steve with the other curled under his pillow. Thankfully now at least he didn’t have to worry about his arm going numb from hours like this.

A perk of the metal arm.

Before long, Steve’s breathing settled and his body relaxed, signaling he was asleep.

Bucky made sure Steve was under before finally breaking, pressing his face hard into the pillow to stifle whatever sobs may try to escape.

Tomorrow he’d be strong again. He’d smile. He’d make a joke or something. Whatever Steve needed from him. But tonight?

Tonight he got to be selfish… he got to just hold onto the one person in the world he loved.

“Goodnight, Stevie…” Bucky whispered as he was falling asleep, pressing his lips down to the blonde’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys each dream that last night together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is a Bucky memory, the second is Steve's

“You sure you’ll be warm enough?” Bucky asked again, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he thought.

“Yes, Bucky. I’ll be fine.” Steve promised.

Bucky always had been a worry wart over Steve. Of course, the recent bout of pneumonia and the sudden snow storm during one of the weeks were the heater’s on the fritz is probably adding to it this time.

But it was sweet that Bucky cared, so Steve tried not to protest too much to the mother hen behavior.

“I’m gonna drop by the landlord’s place on the way to work in the morning.” Bucky decided. “Ask when the hell we can get the heater back on.”

“Might have to pay rent first.” Steve pointed out, pulling off his boots where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah… that too.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his cheek in frustration. He needed a shave desperately. He wasn’t looking forward to doing that with cold water in the morning. “I’ll work late tomorrow down at the dock. There’s a shipment coming in around nine. Leaves me getting home about eleven, but I’ll make rent.”

“You’ve worked overtime the past two weeks.” Steve pointed out, standing up as he changed out of his slacks and into the pajamas Bucky had managed to get him last Christmas. They were a heavy material that did a good job of insulating Steve against the harsh cold.

“Exactly. What’s one more night?” Bucky laughed. He was dead tired, but Steve didn’t need him to admit to that.

“You’re gonna drop going like this.” Steve frowned. God, Bucky hated that look. The creases it put on Steve’s forehead and the serious look those blue eyes took on… That look had talked him into more than a few bad ideas.

“Let me get rent taken care of.” Bucky insisted. “Then I’ll take a couple days off. Deal?”

Steve sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Fine. Deal. A whole weekend. No complaints.”

Bucky grinned and gave a goofy salute. “Sir, yes, sir. Now, you ready for bed, Punk?”

Steve rolled his eyes but nodded, making sure his pajama shirt was buttoned before crawling into the small bed closest to the wall.

Bucky was quick to strip to his under clothes and turn off the bedroom light, making it into the bed and pulling the blanket over them before he could get more than a little chilly.

Sharing a bed with someone as lanky and bony as Steve took a few tries to get right, but Bucky had it figured out now.

He had one hand on the blonde’s back, up close between his shoulder blades where he could feel Steve’s heartbeat, and, in emergencies, his breathing.

Bucky’s other arm had gone numb more than a few times like this, but he didn’t care. This kept Steve warm, kept him safe.

“I hate you working so much.” Steve whispered, his warm breath tickling Bucky’s neck from where he was lying.

“I know, Stevie, but it’s what I gotta do.” Bucky shrugged, a loud yawn escaping him.

“I could get a job.” Steve offered quietly and Bucky had to bite back a groan of annoyance. How many times had they had this talk? How many times was Bucky the only person who gave a damn about Steve’s health?

“You don’t need to get one.” Bucky insisted. “Besides, once your classes start back up, you’ll be too busy to work.”

“We can’t afford for me to go back for another semester of art school, Buck.” Steve frowned.

“Yeah, we can.” Bucky assured. “I got a little something put away for that.”

Steve slapped Bucky against his chest. “You big idiot! You’re keeping money for something as stupid as art school while you’re working yourself to the bone for rent this month?”

“It’s not stupid.” Bucky responded suddenly. “It’s important. You love your art. And, and, hey, you make money off of commissions. Remember Christmas last year? We had a hell of a dinner off that big family portrait. If you do stuff like that, you’re still making money, but you aren’t in a stuffy factory or something.  You’re happy. I’m happy.”

Steve sighed heavily and even in the pitch black room, Bucky knew he was making that face again.

“Don’t worry so much.” Bucky whispered, pressing his lips to Steve’s forehead. “I always find a way to take care of us, don’t I?”

“Yeah…” Steve sighed heavily.

* * *

 

“It’s not fair!” Steve shouted for the millionth time, throwing the offensive paper onto the floor like it would make it any less true.

“Steve, I can’t control it.” Bucky said softly from where he was leaning against the open window. The breeze outside was cool so they left it open for now.

“Why’s it gotta be you?” Steve asked. “You don’t even want to go!”

“Most sane people don’t want to.” Bucky responded. “But… that’s the draft for you.”

“Then I’ll go to a recruitment office.” Steve insisted. “We’ll go together.”

“You already went to the Brooklyn office.” Bucky reminded him gently. “Health refusal, remember?”

Steve frowned, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. “Then I’ll go to a different one. If you’re going, I’m going.”

“Plenty of work to be done back home, Stevie.” Bucky pointed out. “The metal factories are always hiring people these days.”

“I don’t want to work in some damn factory, Bucky.” Steve snapped, the next intake of his breath sharper than the last. “It’s not fair.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bucky sighed, shaking his head. “But life ain’t fair, Rogers. I’m… I’m headed to war.”

“I should be going too.” Steve whispered, his big eyes welling up with frustration.

“But you can’t, Steve.” Bucky reminded, never once raising his voice. “And I don’t want you to go. I want you here and safe. If you come over and do all the fighting, who am I gonna have to tell stories to? Hell, what stories am I gonna have?”

The corner of Steve’s lip twitched slightly and he glanced up at Bucky. “You’ll tell every skirt that passes you on the street. You’ll make up something heroic sounding.”

“Yeah.” Bucky laughed before getting a bit serious. “But I want to bring those dumb stories back here. The true ones and the ones I make up to sound cooler.”

Steve huffed, throwing his hands in the air. “It’s still shit. I should be going with you.”

Bucky finally moved from his place by the window, walking over and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I know, pal. And if it were possible, I know you’d be right next to me on the front line. But, that isn’t the hand we got dealt. We gotta play what we got.”

Steve looked up at him, his head almost all the way back to look up at Bucky from this position. “Don’t get killed before you come back.”

“Never.” Bucky promised, pressing his forehead to Steve’s. “I’ll always come home to you.”

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, then a Steve memory. This boy is CLUELESS. Is he annoying anyone else as much as me?

The next morning was a blur. Steve put on the quantum suit and listened to his instructions closely. Each stone had to be taken back to its place in time. Then… there was one more jump charged in the suit. Enough to jump back to ’45 to Peggy… or to come home.

Spending the night with Bucky had made him less sure of the plan. He’d been so confident in going back to Peggy. That it was the perfect solution. She was the love of his life.

But, Bucky had been such a comfort… being in his arms like that, feeling safe, and… _loved_.

_It didn’t help that his mind had been flashing through memories of their youth all night._

Steve walked over to Bucky to focus himself back in the moment, hugging him tightly and naturally pressing his face against Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you, pal.” Bucky spoke quietly, patting his back and pulling away.

Steve hesitated, looking at him expectantly. Part of him almost expected, _or maybe hoped for_ , Bucky to ask him to stay. The same desperate and ridiculous hope he had felt the night before.

“You should probably get going, Cap.” Sam spoke up, shaking Steve out of his spell.

“Right, right.” Steve nodded, walking to the platform and grabbing both the stones and Mjolnor.

 _He was actually going to miss the hammer. He’d gotten kind of attached to it_.

With a deep breath, Steve nodded that he was ready and felt the sudden pull of the quantum realm. It could take years to return the stones for him. Even traveling between the times felt like forever. And, like anyone, when given too much time to think, the mind begins to wander…

* * *

Words couldn’t describe the relief Steve felt when he saw Bucky again. Finding him strapped to a table in the enemy’s base was… terrifying. But he was alive.

“You’re zoning out again, Steve.” Bucky chuckled. His voice was a little hoarse and tired, but it was still Bucky. Still alive and safe.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Steve admitted, his smile growing shakily. “The colonel told me the 107 was gone, and I-I was so scared.”

“Promised I wouldn’t die on you, didn’t I?” Bucky smiled despite his exhausted expression. _Trying to make Steve feel better despite everything he’d been through._

“Yeah… yeah you did.” Steve nodded, pulling off the gloves of his stupid uniform.

“That suit looks so damn stupid, Steve.” Bucky laughed. “I’m sorry, man, but…you’re as colorful as a whole circus.”

Steve’s laugh joined in. “Yeah, yeah, it’s pretty bright. Sold a lot of bonds in it. Wasn’t the greatest protection in a fire fight either.”

“You should wear a normal uniform then.” Bucky commented.

“That doesn’t protect a soldier any better than my uniform does.” Steve pointed out. “I think… maybe I’ll keep this actually. Running into battle as Captain America was fun. And, I mean, moral seems to be higher.”

Bucky laughed. “I’m not gonna start calling you Captain Rogers. Or Captain America. You’re still just Steve, alright?”

“Somebody has to remind me of that.” Steve nodded. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Bucky nodded slowly, looking up at him. “Thank you, Steve. For being there… for getting me out of there.”

“You… wanna talk about what happened?” Steve asked quietly.

“No.” Bucky shook his head quickly. “I really don’t.”

Steve nodded in understanding, moving to sit beside Bucky and rest his head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Okay, then we won’t.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky’s night unfortunately hadn’t ended with one sweet dream about Steve. No, like always everything else had to creep in as well. To spoil what had been a really great moment.

Of course, the Wakandan psychiatrists had reminded him countless times that extra stress would probably bring nightmares and unwanted memories. Instead of trying to fight them away… he just, closed his eyes and let them wash over him.

It may be the last time he ever felt safe not to be pulled under by them.

* * *

  
_Mission… Rogers, Steven Grant. Alias Captain America. Eliminate._

_Being the Asset, the Soldier. It had been so easy. Mission, eliminate, return to handler. Nothing complicated. Just obedience._

_Then that man… the one from the bridge. With sad blue eyes and the voice that welcomed him like an old friend…_

_Steve Rogers… Stevie… My Steve._

_Those ran circles in his head, repeating over each other until they became a constant blur. But with the blur came memories, random scattered thoughts and moments of the blonde. **Of Steve.** _

_Of a small Steve huddling close to his side in the cold, his breathing harsh and his cheeks red._

_Of the big Steve during battle, the proud confident way he led his men through hell and back safely._

_Of Steve, beaten and bloody, looking up at the soldier, whispering that he was there until the end of the line_.

The man was jolted out of his memories by a car door downstairs, breathing heavily as he tried to remind himself where he was. He was in Romania right now… a small empty little apartment. He’d settled here about a week ago, needing time to regroup and plan.

Steve had been tracking him, following him globally. To try and bring him home. _But where was home? Was it with Steve? Was it a lab? Another of those damn labs with the electric chairs and prodding scientists?_

“Stop.” He whispered to himself, shaking his head. He tried so hard not to slip into the spiral. He tried to focus on good _. On light_.

A part of him wanted Steve to find him. To take him wherever home was, if just so he could be in the blonde’s warm glow again. _It was like being in the sunlight after years underground. Painful to look too closely at, but the warmth was welcome and soothing._

He looked back down at the journal in his hands, the pen perched in his flesh hand, which was smeared in ink. Sometimes he wrote full memories, full scenes that played out in his mind that he had to get on paper before he forgot again.

Today wasn’t one of those days though. This was scattered flashes, brief glimpses at the man he’d been. The man he wished he was, for Steve.

He let out a shaky breath and leaned his head back against the wall, counting off slowly. “My name… is James Buchanan Barnes. I… am in an apartment in Romania. Because I chose to stay here.”

He looked back at the paper, making out Steve’s name among the frustrated scribbles.

“Steve Rogers is…” That’s where he faltered. _What was Steve?_

Sure, he was Bucky’s friend. But that was Bucky, before the soldier. The man he is now, the Bucky-soldier hybrid… not enough of either to be useful but too much of both to return to one.

“Steve is my…” He tried again. _Friend was too general. It didn’t feel right… It was too simple a word._

_Brother was more… no, that wasn’t right either._

“Damn it.” He cursed under his breath, tapping his toe impatiently.

A simple word or phrase to sum up very simply Steve Rogers. _The beacon of light that saved even a piece of Bucky from drowning in the soldier. The sunshine that he desperately reached for become just being in his presence made everything feel better. Steve was something precious, someone he wanted to wrap his arms around and_ never let go of.

Finally, he looked back at the paper and wrote three simple words:

 _Steve is everything_.

* * *

  
“I never wanted you to start fighting your friends because of me.” Bucky said quietly, glancing up at Steve from his seat in the helicarrier.

“I know.” Steve sighed from the pilot’s seat. “But it’s not really your fault. Me and Tony fight at least once a week. Usually it’s something pointless like what to order for dinner, or, I don’t know, a plan of attack for a fight.”

“This is bigger than that, Steve.” Bucky pointed out quietly. “You broke the law… attacked your friends… I’m not worth all this trouble.”

“To me, you are.” Steve shook his head. “I’d do anything to protect you, Bucky. If that means being an enemy of the state, well… I guess I’ll just have to do that.”

“You have a team.” Bucky protested. “A family. And you’re chasing a shadow of someone I… I can’t be anymore.”

“I’m not the same person either, Buck.” Steve pressed a few buttons and turned to face Bucky. “Not the stupid kid from Brooklyn looking for a fight… Not the soldier from World War II. I’m… I’ve been _lost_ for years now. Having you back, even just the littlest piece of you… it’s like having a piece of myself back.”

“You’ll get killed thinking like that.” Bucky sighed heavily, looking out the window.

Steve sighed, shrugging. “Yeah, maybe so. But, if I get even a little bit of peace before that? I’ll take it, Buck.”

Bucky looked at him helplessly, wishing he could shake Steve hard enough to knock all the stupid out of his head, but he even wasn’t that strong.

“After we finish this, Buck, “Steve spoke up, putting on confident smile. “We should settle down in a little apartment somewhere. Back home in Brooklyn… or some random small town in some far off country.”

“You... you want to stay together?” Bucky asked softly. “What about that girl from before?”

Steve chuckled awkwardly. “Jeez, Sharon? She’s… well, you remember Peggy? That’s her niece. And I kinda liked her… before I knew that. Then it was weird.”

“Guess you have a type.” Bucky commented quietly. “Carter women.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s something.” Steve agreed. “Had a type before that though, I think.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked. “Never liked the girls I introduced you to.”

“Guess they weren’t my type then.” He chuckled, looking Bucky over before turning his chair back around.

“What is then?” Bucky asked curiously, leaning forward a little.

“Bucky…” He was cut off by a beeping and he shook his head. “We’re almost to our landing zone. Better gear up.”

Bucky faltered, staring at Steve in awe. No matter how many memories he had, the new things he learned about Steve were the most amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch what Steve's type is? 
> 
> And what did Bucky realize about the blonde that had him so amazed?


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Steve vanished from sight, Bucky let out a shaky near sob, the pain hitting him now that he wasn’t being strong for Steve.

His best friend was gone… Steve was gone, off living a long and happy life with a beautiful woman. Steve would be happy and safe. He wouldn’t have to suffer or hurt ever again. He just… wouldn’t be with Bucky.

“And… ten.” The count finished, the ten seconds of present time that were supposed to pass before Steve came back. So the public plan had been.

Sam began demanding that the machine was fixed and that Steve was brought back, but Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his boots.

The frantic panicking and shouting from the others trying to figure out why the machine wasn’t working was background noise, warbling into nothing to Bucky’s ears.

_I should have said something before… in Wakanda… in the hotel room…_

* * *

 

_“You sure about this?” Steve asked, no judgement, no argument. Just a question. He trusted Bucky to make this decision. The first decision Bucky was able to make fully for himself in a long time._

_“I can’t trust my own mind.” Bucky answered, looking up at the blonde and giving a sad smile. “So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head… going under is the best thing. For everybody.”_

_He said the last part pointedly, hoping to make Steve understand. This wasn’t fear. This was a choice. And choice was so important when it’s been taken from you for so long._

_Bucky hops down from where he’s sitting on the medical table, walking over bare foot to stand in front of Steve._

_The blonde’s jaw is clenched, in that way that says that he doesn’t like a situation. That he wants to change it so desperately, but he won’t take that from Bucky. Won’t take that choice away._

_Steve tried to give him a small smile, but it only resulted in looking like a sad puppy._

_“It won’t be too long, Stevie… after this long running, a couple months of sleep sounds really nice.” Bucky tried to joke, only wanting to lighten Steve’s mood… maybe earn a small smile from the blonde._

_“I just feel like every time I get you back, I lose you right after. I’m getting real tired of good-byes.” Steve explained softly._

_Bucky smiled sadly, bringing his hand up to Steve’s cheek gently. He finally understood that phrase about your heart melting because when Steve leaned into the touch, Bucky’s chest physically ached._

_“I’m not leaving this time.” Bucky promised. “You know where I’m at. You can come see me any time. I’m just… recovering.”_

_Steve sniffled a little, nodding mutely._

_“Mr. Barnes, we are ready when you are.” The girl_ princess? _ Shuri said from over by the cryo chamber._

_“Thank you.” Bucky nodded. “Just… just a second.” He looked back at Steve and whispered, “There’s a lot we gotta talk about when I get out, okay?”_

_Steve nodded quickly, “Yeah, yeah, sure.”_

_Bucky took a wild leap of faith, pressing his lips to Steve’s once, just quick and tender._

_Before Steve had time to try and process, before he even tried to speak, Bucky was stepping into the chamber and being strapped in._

_Bucky has a small hesitant smile on his face, and he relaxes more than he has in years._

_Steve nodded to him once, his eyes brighter blue like when he gets emotional… his jaw is set tightly again._

**_He’s always so strong for everyone else…_ **

_The chamber closed and Bucky’s last conscious thought is… **I’ll be strong enough for us both when I get up. Then he can finally r** **es** **t.**_

* * *

 

They never did talk about that kiss. The times Steve visited Wakanda, visited him, they talked about everything else. And if Steve caught him staring sometimes, he was kind enough not to mention it.

Part of Bucky wondered if he’d ignored it because he didn’t want it to affect their friendship. If they forgot about it then it wouldn’t hurt them.

God, but now he never got to know. He could never ask and get to know what Steve really felt.

I’m such an idiot! Bucky wanted to slap himself at the very least. Much to his own surprise, his body had moved at all during all this, just standing still and looking off distantly.

His focus was drawn back to the machine as the whirling began again, a solid figure forming inside it and solidifying.

“ _Steve_?” Bucky whispered, his voice nearly breaking. It was impossible… _Steve was staying. He was going to Peggy, right? He’d been so set on it the night before…_

Steve removed the helmet of the suit and hurried off the platform to Bucky.

Bucky opened his mouth to ask a question, but his lips were quickly covered by Steve’s, with large warm hands cradling his face.

The world seemed to stand still, the only thing he could register was the soft lips pressed against his own so insistently.

When Steve finally pulled back, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing a little heavy. “Uh… sorry?”

“Sorry?” Bucky raised an eyebrow before repeating. “You scare the hell outta me then stomp over to kiss me and all you got is ‘sorry’, Rogers?”

Steve smiled shyly, his hands dropping to his sides sheepishly. “I had a lot of time to think while I was hopping around time. Thinking about a lot. Old stuff, and… something you said before.”

“I said something that changed your mind?” Bucky asked in surprise. “Mark the calendars. Someone changed Steve Rogers’ mind!”

“You 're such an ass.” Steve rolled his eyes, cocking his head a little as if he were waiting for Bucky to become serious.

Bucky sighed, shaking his head and offering a small smile. “What did I say that was life changing?”

“You said I deserved to be selfish for once.” Steve said softly. “And I thought about that a lot… Peggy got married without me. She got a happy ending without me interfering. Everyone else got some happy ending. And my happy memories… my best moments are here. With you.”

He smiled that bashful little smile and damn if Bucky’s heart didn’t do a little skip because of it.

“So what are you saying, Stevie?” Bucky asked quietly, trying not to seem too hopeful. He didn’t want to sway the decision.

“I’m saying we both deserve to be a little selfish after everything we’ve been through.” Steve said softly, grabbing Bucky’s hands and meeting his eyes. “What do you say, pal, you and me go find the end of the line together?”

Bucky’s lips pulled into a wide smile and he nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, you and me.”

Steve can’t help but laugh, pulling Bucky into a tight embrace and kissing everywhere on his face he can reach from here.

“Cap, as cute as all this is, y’all might wanna do that in private.” Sam cleared his throat from off to the side.

“Right.” Steve smiled sheepishly, tucking his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Our room’s still got a few days on it. Gives us enough time to come up with a game plan.” Bucky offered.

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I’d love that, Buck.”


	6. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what other stories you'd like to see from me in the Marvel Universe. I'm excited to write more in this world. 
> 
> Comment here or come talk to me on my Tumblr: Tales of Meridian

“A few days” turned out to be several weeks. Steve and Bucky worked side by side with civilians to help rebuild the damage Thanos had caused. The two of them were quite an asset, considering the stamina and strength.

It felt like a honeymoon phase, nothing but happiness and ease between them. But, to be honest? That’s just Steve and Bucky being themselves.

Back in the 40s, they’d been inseparable, and now wasn’t any different. Whatever void time had forced between them, whatever hurt had grown or confused feelings had just melted away.

All that was left was Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. _One unit. One team_.

The only thing different now was that, instead of random nudges or jibs, Steve got to pull Bucky in for embraces and kisses.

There had been a bit of adjustment period, a lot of laughing and falling out of bed, but… they’d found their rhythm none the less. Hell, now their teasing was more “whose hickey sticks longer?”

(Bucky was winning right now. Apparently. If the slowly healing red mark about an inch under Steve’s ear was any indication.)

“You gonna stop thinking so hard any time soon?” Bucky asked, glancing over from the driver’s seat.

“Probably not.” Steve admitted.

“You gonna tell me what you’re thinking about at least?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You in a pretty lace skirt.” Steve smirked.

“Damn punk.” Bucky laughed, reaching across the center console and slapping Steve’s side. “If anyone’s wearing a skirt it’s you, Mr. America’s ass.”

“I do have America’s ass!” Steve laughed.

“Oh, I know.” Bucky smirked, and damn his stupid handsome face. And his stupid flirting.

Bucky had figured out what kind of prodding got Steve riled up, usually resulting in his pale cheeks turning any number shades of red.

“In all seriousness?” Bucky asked, looking over at him again. “You’ll feel better if you tell me.”

Steve sighed heavily. “I’m just thinking…Is all this… is it the right thing to do? Maybe I should hang around a little longer. Til it’s quiet.”

“Stevie, it’s so quiet right now you can hear the birds in New York city.” Bucky pointed out. “If you want out, now is the time to do it. They can always call if they need us to come back.”

“You’re right.” Steve sighed. “I know you are… I just, God, I haven’t been off duty in years. What am I gonna do with free time?”

“Well, you got me. Sure you can think of a few things there.” Bucky shrugged. “And we’ve got an entire globe to explore. If you call Carol, you could probably have a universe if Earth gets boring.”

“You want to go to outer space?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Doll, wherever you are, I’m happy to be.” Bucky smiled, grabbing Steve’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

Steve smiled fondly, letting himself relax a little more. “You think it’s the right thing to do?”

“I think you need the time off.” Bucky nodded, interlocking their fingers and resting their hands on the center console.

* * *

 

As they pulled up to the airport, Steve was starting to feel anxious again. He touched the bag by his feet on the floor boards, patting it as if to reassure himself it was all real.

“Our farewell party’s already here.” Bucky pointed ahead. Steve followed the gesture with his eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

There stood Sam, his wings folded in against his back and his glasses hooked through a belt loop.

“Did you call him?” Steve asked curiously.

“Nah, but he’s army. Losing a commanding officer is a big deal.” Bucky shrugged. “Plus, he’s pretty tight with a lot of folks now. Can get info anytime.”

Steve rolled his eyes and hopped out of the truck as it came to a full stop.

“Careful, Cap. Thought Bucky said he’d kick your ass if you kept jumping out of shit while it’s moving.” Sam commented, cocking his head a little.

“Think that only applies to flying things.” Steve laughed, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“And I’m pretty sure it’s all vehicles, Rogers.” Bucky corrected, having turned off the car and stepped out while Steve wasn’t looking.

“Hey Barnes.” Sam nodded in acknowledgement.

“Wilson.” Bucky returned the gesture, stepping closer to Steve’s side and looping an arm around his waist.

“Hard to think you’ll be that far, Cap.” Sam commented. “You guys got a plan where you’re headed yet?”

“Headed to Wakanda first.” Steve nodded. “T’Challa offered us some property, and apparently a house.”

“Damn, royal friends have big perks.” Sam whistled.

Steve nodded in agreement. “Yeah. We’re gonna be there a while. Then, I don’t know. Maybe we travel.”

Bucky nodded, glancing over at the jet nearby. “Our ride’s ready, Stevie. You ready?”

Steve nodded quickly, stepping aside. “Yeah, let me grab it from the truck.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at the two curiously.

Bucky shrugged coyly, crossing his arms over his chest.

From the truck, Steve pulled a large cloth bag, taking a deep breath before pulling it gently from the vehicle.

It was such a nice material, like velvet or satin or something else ceremonial. T’’Challa had insisted.

Steve carried the bag over, slowly pulling it open…

And there, in his hand was Captain America’s shield, freshly repaired and shined by the experts in Wakanda.

“This really doesn’t fit with the whole not a superhero life I’m trying to live.” Steve explained, smiling down at the shield before offering it to Sam.

“Cap, I can’t take your shield.” Sam looked at him in confusion.

Steve chuckled softly. “You’re not just taking it. Think of it more as… keeping up the image of Captain America for me. The world needs him, just in case.”

Sam hesitated before slowly taking the shield, looking over it curiously. “Man, been looking at this thing since I was a kid… fighting next to it? That was the dream. Holding it though?” He looked up at Steve and asked quietly. “You sure I’m the right guy for this?”

“You’re the only guy for this.” Steve assured. “The only person I’d trust to take care of our country while I’m away.”

Sam looked down at the shield again and nodded, carefully strapping the shield onto his left arm. “I’ll take care of her for you, Cap.”

“I know you will, Sam.” Steve smiled confidently.

“Just until you come back.” Sam said seriously. “This isn’t forever.”

Steve laughed. “I know, Sam. Just until I can come back.”

Sam nodded, seeming to relax a bit more now that this was established as temporary instead of a definitive end.

“Enjoy your vacation, Cap.” Sam nodded, reaching out to shake his hand.

Steve nodded, swallowing thickly. “I will. Thank you, Sam.”

Bucky patted Steve’s shoulder and stepped over to Sam, pushing the truck keys into his hand. “Just in case your wings get tired.”

Sam glanced over at the truck and laughed lightly. “Man, must be my birthday.”

“Not even close.” Bucky rolled his eyes, grabbing Steve’s arm with his metal hand and pulling him toward the jet. “Later, Sam.”

“Later Cranky.” Sam called after him.

Steve laughed at the interaction and turned so that he was actually walking with Bucky instead of just being dragged.

“You think you’ll want it back?” Bucky asked curiously.

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe one day I’ll miss him. But for now? I think I should get to know Steve a little better.”

“You should.” Bucky nodded. “He’s a hell of a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. The end of this story. Thank you for keeping up with it and following all the way through.
> 
> What did you guys think of the ending? Will Sam live up to the Legacy? Will Steve want to be Captain America again some day?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH it's over, guys. Thanks for making it this far.
> 
> I have a chapter idea for what convinces Steve to come back, but I chose not to put it in the main story, because this ending was sweet on its own. 
> 
> I have a small epilogue planned that I will add as a last chapter once it's done.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this and if I should plan some more Stucky adventures in the future, either in this universe or other ones.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
